


A Kiss For Luck

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rey never truly understood why it was celebrated either way; it had always been just another day on Jakku; another day of work and another day in same long sequences of days that seemed to drag on forever."</p>
<p>Rey discovers what a proper New Year's Eve celebration is really like, and thanks to Poe, she also discovers one of it's most popular traditions - a kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based off of this lovely idea that made it’s way into my inbox: “OK but imagine new years kiss b/w poe and rey”

     The whole base was alive with activity, people celebrating and cheering, even more so than when the Starkiller was taken down, and Rey couldn’t understand why until C-3PO told her what was happening. It was New Years, of all things, and Rey had never seen it celebrated with so much excitement, in fact, she had barely seen it celebrated at all on Jakku. People were shooting off fireworks like mad outside, producing a spectacular light show she had never seen before, and she was sure more than a few people were drinking. It seemed like fun, and Rey almost wanted to join them in their celebration, but she still barely knew anyone on the base and didn’t think now would be a great time to attempt to be friendly. She was going to sneak off quietly, until someone gently took a hold of her hand and she heard the all too familiar beeping of a particular little droid.

 

     “Missing out on New Years?” Poe asked with a grin, letting go of Rey’s hand as soon as she turned around. Poe was one of the few people she’d been talking to, they had met while watching over Finn and after coming back with Luke, they got closer, letting each other fly their ships. Rey liked Poe, maybe a little more than she should have, but it was hard not to like him after all, between his good looks and his kind nature.

 

     “I’ve never really seen something like this.” Rey shrugged. “I was just going to go back inside. C-3PO finally found a new arm, I was going to help him with changing them out.”

 

     “Well, it’s almost the New Year, care to stay around for a few minutes at least, until midnight comes around?” Poe asked.

 

     “…Sure.” Rey shrugged, she figured there wasn’t any harm in staying as long as Poe was at her side, and she liked spending time with him after all.

 

     BB-8 chirped in excitement and took to falling into pace beside them as Poe led Rey out into the crowd out on the tarmac. Everyone seemed purely happy at the thought of a new year being on the horizon, just minutes away. Rey never truly understood why it was celebrated either way; it had always been just another day on Jakku; another day of work and another day in same long sequences of days that seemed to drag on forever.

 

     “Why do people celebrate a new year with all of this?” Rey asked curiously, taking his hand to keep up the pace with him, or at least that’s what she’d say if he asked.

 

     He didn’t seem too mind, he just smiled and held on to her hand a bit tighter, she had to admit it was nice. She was starting to see why Finn often took people by the hand; sometimes it was nice knowing that there was someone right there beside you.

 

     “A lot of people think that a New Year means it’s a fresh start, leaving all the bad stuff from the past year behind and hoping for all the good stuff in this New Year to come their way.” Poe said. “But also, a lot of people like to use it as a holiday to get a little drunk.” He nodded towards a group of people who were nothing but smiles and laughing until their cheeks turned red, drinks in hand. “Either way, it’s mostly because people want a fresh start.”

 

     “But you can’t just start over.” Rey said. “Everything is still a part of you, it’s not like you can wipe it away.”

 

     “I know.” Poe smirked. “But people like to believe that.”

 

     “Do you?” Rey asked curiously.

 

     “I try to stay optimistic about things but whatever is going to happen will happen.” Poe shrugged.

 

     Rey nodded, seeming to accept that answer and surveying the crowd a bit more while BB-8 kept beeping away.

 

     “So, what else do people do on New Years?” Rey asked.

 

     “This is pretty much it.” Poe laughed. “They celebrate with friends, shoot off some fireworks, and have a few drinks. Well, there’s also the kiss at midnight.”

 

     “What kiss?” Rey asked.

 

     “When it’s officially the New Year, people sometimes celebrate it with kissing someone they care about. It’s supposed to mean something like you won’t be lonely in the coming year or something like that.” Poe said. “I don’t really remember, I just know my parents did that all the time.”

 

     “Does it work?” Rey was a bit curious now.

 

     “Uh, I’m not too sure.” Poe was caught a bit off guard by her question.

 

     “Sounds like it’d be nice if it did.” Rey mumbled, BB-8 beeping happily up at her to make her smile.

 

     “Yeah, it would be.” Poe sighed.

 

     The crowd started counting down, getting ready for the New Year to finally ring in, and Rey watched with anticipation, anxious to see how New Years was actually supposed to be celebrated. Once the crowd started cheering to ring in the New Year, Rey watched as fireworks went off and people were beginning to embrace one another, sharing a kiss. Rey only got to think for a moment that it was nice before she found herself in an embrace as well, and someone’s lips pressed against hers. It was Poe, and while she started to kiss him back, she tried to fight back laughter as she heard BB-8’s excited beeping going off in the background. After he pulled away, Rey could feel the smile on her face, but she couldn’t get over the beaming grin on Poe’s face.

 

     “Maybe it’ll work.” Poe said hopefully.

 

     “Maybe.” Rey smiled back, if the New Years kiss really did work, she wouldn’t mind having more of Poe in her life to fill up the gaps of loneliness she felt too often.


End file.
